


"Полезные" советы

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Ralph Dibny - Freeform, Silk Sheets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Убью Дибни, — мрачно пообещал Циско, в пятый раз грохнувшись с кровати.





	"Полезные" советы

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно постом в группе БФ:  
> https://m.vk.com/wall-46118370_85917

 

— Убью Диб­ни, — мрач­но по­обе­щал Цис­ко, в пя­тый раз грох­нувшись с кро­вати.       

Гар­ри раз­дра­жён­но за­рычал, ста­ра­ясь силь­но не из­ви­вать­ся — па­дать на лю­бов­ни­ка ему со­вер­шенно не улы­балось.       

— Ка­кого чёр­та ты про­сишь у не­го со­ветов? — глу­хо по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся он.       

Цис­ко сно­ва за­лез на кро­вать. Глад­кий неж­ный по­доде­яль­ник тут же зас­коль­зил, зас­та­вив пар­ня схва­тить­ся за бли­жай­шую нес­коль­зя­щую по­вер­хность. К со­жале­нию, этой по­вер­хностью ока­зались его собс­твен­ные шор­ты, и Цис­ко сос­коль­знул на пол рань­ше, чем ус­пел мыс­ленно по­карать Диб­ни за пот­ря­са­ющий со­вет («Ни ра­зу не про­бова­ли на шёл­ко­вых прос­ты­нях? Ну вы, ре­бята, от­ста­ли от мо­ды! Поп­ро­буй­те — это ве­село!»). Увы, по­ка ве­сель­ем да­же не пах­ло.       

Гар­ри тон­ко вздох­нул и дёр­нул бёд­ра­ми.       

— Ес­ли ты сей­час мне не вста­вишь, — на­чиная злить­ся, про­шипел он, — я сам те­бе кое-что встав­лю!..       

— Да я сей­час, сей­час! — не ме­нее сер­ди­то про­из­нёс Цис­ко.       

Он умуд­рился за­лезть на кро­вать и да­же вы­пол­нить про­сящее тре­бова­ние лю­бов­ни­ка. Но не ус­пел па­рень сде­лать па­ру дви­жений, как вмес­те с Гар­ри ока­зал­ся на по­лу. Прок­ля­тущий по­доде­яль­ник ска­тил­ся сле­дом и мяг­ко нак­рыл их с го­ловой.       

— Так, ме­ня это дос­та­ло, — мно­го­обе­ща­юще про­бур­чал Гар­ри, на­вали­ва­ясь на Цис­ко свер­ху.       

Па­рень дёр­нулся, ког­да его с ос­татка­ми раз­дра­жения при­куси­ли за заг­ри­вок. Прав­да, на сме­ну зу­бам тут же при­шёл прох­ладный язык и ещё тёп­лые влаж­ные паль­цы, ко­торые ак­ку­рат­но втор­глись в его нут­ро и при­нялись да­вить на прос­та­ту.       

— А-ах!.. — Цис­ко сла­дос­тно изог­нулся, но тут же опом­нился и воз­му­щён­но вос­клик­нул: — Эй, я се­год­ня свер­ху!       

— Прав­да, что ли? А че­го же ты тог­да по­до мной? — нем­но­го ехид­но за­метил Гар­ри и ещё нас­той­чи­вей по­тёр пуль­си­ру­ющую внут­ри лю­бов­ни­ка же­лезу. Се­рия «охов» и «ахов» ста­ла ему от­ве­том. — Ес­ли хо­чешь ру­ково­дить... не спра­шивай... со­ветов... у ди­летан­тов...       

«Диб­ни точ­но не жить», — ус­пел по­думать Цис­ко преж­де, чем воз­бужде­ние нак­ры­ло его с го­ловой, отоб­рав все ра­зум­ные мыс­ли.

 


End file.
